Bem Leve
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: June resolveu superar o passado e mostrou o rosto a Shura, o que a fez questionar-se sobre a lei das amazonas e sobre o futuro. Continuação de "Como o Vento".


**Considerações iniciais:** Levando em conta que foi Shura quem matou Aiolos, não dá pra engolir a idade oficial dele. Sendo assim, considero que ele começa o anime com no mínimo 30 anos. Localizo essa fic uns 4 anos após a batalha no Santuário, tendo ele, portanto, 34 anos. Mantive a idade oficial de June, sendo assim, ela está com cerca de 18 anos.

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e eu não ganho nem um centavo com as fics que escrevo. **

**BEM LEVE**

**Chiisana Hana**

– Seu criado cozinha muito bem, Shura – June disse, depois de fartar-se no jantar que lhe foi servido. O pernil na brasa com alecrim estava perfeito e a baklava de sobremesa era a coisa mais perfeita que ela havia comido na vida. Além disso, o vinho servido era da melhor qualidade. Definitivamente o jantar, apesar da aparente simplicidade, era uma obra de arte culinária. Até mesmo o arroz com brócolis tinha algum segredo que o deixou acima do normal.

Ela não era dada aos arroubos culinários, fazia apenas a comida do dia a dia de modo razoável e apenas quando era necessário. Felizmente, havia um refeitório das amazonas e quase sempre ela só precisava cozinhar nos finais de semana.

Shura sorriu satisfeito.

– Sim, ele é muito bom nisso – disse. – Eu também gosto de me aventurar na cozinha, e acho até que sou bom nisso, mas hoje fiquei com receio de errar a mão.

– Está delicioso, mas da próxima vez espero poder conferir o que você sabe fazer.

– Fico feliz por ouvir que haverá uma próxima vez. – Ele sorriu e June sorriu de volta. Já tinha mostrado o rosto a ele, num claro sinal do que pretendia, então o que ele esperava? Obviamente ela também estava disposta a outro encontro. E sim, a comida estava maravilhosa, mas o que ela queria mesmo era saber como seria o beijo do rapaz. O único homem que beijara na vida foi Shun. Tinha sido bom, mas agora, analisando friamente, ela achava que o fato de amá-lo com tanta intensidade deu ainda mais graça aos beijos dele. Teria sido mesmo isso? Ela não sabia muito bem.

– Vamos abrir meu presente? – ela disse, referindo-se à caixa de bombons finos com que Shura lhe presenteou. Não esperava isso, mas assim que entraram na casa de Capricórnio, ele lhe deu a bela caixa decorada. June abriu-a e ofereceu a Shura.

– Se quer dividi-los comigo, eu aceito, claro.

Cada um pegou um bombom e assim que mordeu o seu, June começou a rir.

– O que foi? – Shura indagou intrigado.

– Essa situação! Nós dois aqui, comendo bombons. Os alunos morreriam de rir se soubessem.

– Eles não precisam saber das nossas vidas pessoais – Shura disse, e completou, muito sério: – Mas se nós vamos mesmo ficar juntos, acho bom informar aos superiores.

– Você nem me beijou ainda e já está falando em informar aos superiores?

Shura sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhado, mas, inclinou-se na direção dela.

– Eu estava pensando se devia tomar essa liberdade ou não... – disse, tocando a face dela com uma das mãos.

– E eu estava pensando: "quando ele vai me beijar"?

Um sorriu para o outro e os dois finalmente trocaram o primeiro beijo, que June avaliou como intenso. Tinha decidido não comparar Shura com Shun, mas foi inevitável. Estava acostumada com os beijos suaves do japonês, e o espanhol beijou-a como se quisesse invadi-la. E ela gostou. Sua armadura e a destreza com o chicote passavam uma imagem de mulher extremamente forte, dominadora. Ela de fato tinha esse lado, mas não tinha certeza se queria ser sempre a parte forte da relação. Talvez fosse um homem a quem pudesse enfrentar de igual para igual e já no primeiro beijo Shura deixou bem claro que podia ser esse homem.

Depois de mais alguns beijos, as carícias começaram a ficar mais ousadas e June achou por bem parar.

– Bem, acho que é hora de ir – ela anunciou. Precisava ir embora antes que não fosse capaz de resistir. – Amanhã tenho obrigações bem cedo, como você bem sabe.

– Sei sim – ele assentiu, com um sorriso que foi um convite para um último beijo. – Eu vou levá-la ao alojamento.

– Não precisa, Shura. De verdade. Depois você vai ter que subir de novo para cá.

Ele insistiu.

– Sei que você quer ser gentil – ela disse –, mas realmente não precisa.

Shura finalmente cedeu. June deu mais um beijo nele, recolocou a máscara e deixou a casa de Capricórnio, levando o que sobrou da sua caixa de bombom. Ela desceu as escadarias sentindo-se estranhamente leve, mais um pouco e sairia flutuando. Sentia que tomou a decisão certa ao retirar a máscara para Shura, uma vez que tinha intenção de cumprir fielmente o que determinava a lei das amazonas: ia amá-lo.

De repente, deu-se conta de que nunca tinha visto ninguém cumprir ao pé da letra essa maldita lei. Todo mundo sabia que Shina já mostrou o rosto a Seiya inúmeras vezes e não cumpriu nem uma das exigências.

E quem é que sabia do que se tratava exatamente essa maldita lei? Ninguém sabia onde ela estava escrita, se é que estava escrita em algum lugar, ou quem a escreveu. Ninguém sabia se o "deve amar o homem que vir o seu rosto" queriam dizer amor mesmo, para sempre, como se isso fosse um botão que liga e desliga, ou se com isso queriam dizer que a amazona devia apenas perder a virgindade com o homem que a visse, num ato simbólico.

E a parte que dizia para matar o homem? Era matar mesmo ou só a tentativa já era válida? Porque matar era uma coisa muito radical. Além do mais, dependendo de quem fosse o cavaleiro "deflorador de face", ela duvidava muito que a amazona em questão conseguisse amá-lo ou matá-lo. No caso da segunda opção, era provável que a coitada morresse tentando. Ela pensava no próprio caso. Os dois homens que tinham visto seu rosto eram Shun e Shura. Ela sabia que não podia com Shura porque ele era um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Com Shun talvez conseguisse levar a cabo a determinação, mas apenas pelas próprias características dele. Amável e gentil como era, ele certamente a deixaria vencer. Só assim seria possível, porque em termos de força e cosmo, ele já havia superado o poder dos dourados por uma diferença absurda. Aliás, ele e seus amigos tinham elevado a estirpe de bronze a um patamar onde nunca estiveram. Eliminaram quase toda a estirpe de prata e venceram os dourados. Com isso adveio um prestígio que ela jamais sonhou. Caiu por terra aquela história de "um cavaleiro de bronze não é capaz de vencer um de prata". Não só venceram de prata, como os de ouro e até os próprios deuses. Era um prestígio nunca antes atingido. Embora não tenha se envolvido nas batalhas, ela mesma era vista com outros olhos. Não teria a chance de ajudar nos treinamentos se não fosse esse prestígio adquirido.

Já em sua casa, ela dormiu rapidamente, lembrando-se do jantar e dos beijos de Shura. No dia seguinte, June chegou à sala de aula quando os alunos já a esperavam para a manhã de aulas teóricas. Depois, eles almoçariam e iriam para os treinos práticos com seus respectivos mestres na arena e a supervisão da amazona. Não viu Shura durante toda a manhã e depois das aulas foi direto para o refeitório das amazonas. Depois de almoçar, olhou a escala de treinos. Afrodite, Camus e Shura estariam na arena com seus respectivos discípulos.

Camus não fazia diferença. Ela duvidava que ele percebesse alguma coisa, mas se acaso o fizesse, certamente ignoraria. Já Afrodite era curioso, perspicaz e, principalmente, fofoqueiro. Ela e Shura precisavam se policiar para que ele não percebesse um eventual clima.

Quando chegou a hora do treino, foi para a Arena. Apenas Shura e seus alunos já estavam lá. Os dois cumprimentaram-se formalmente e ele lhe disse, em tom profissional, que precisavam conversar depois do treino e que passaria em sua casa à noite.

– Sim, senhor – ela assentiu e foi cuidar dos alunos. Shura explicou a tarefa aos alunos e permaneceu no alto das arquibancadas, observando June corrigir a postura deles, instigá-los e vez ou outra, estalar o chicote no chão para intimidá-los.

Afrodite chegou à arena e depois de orientar seus discípulos, dirigiu-se a Shura.

– O que queria com o Mestre? – Afrodite perguntou sem rodeios. Mais cedo Shura tinha passado pela casa de Peixes em direção à sala do mestre, deixando o cavaleiro de Peixes intrigado.

– Fui tratar de um assunto particular – Capricórnio respondeu friamente, sem sequer olhar para Afrodite.

– Hum... quanto segredo!

– Pois é – Shura respondeu, torcendo para que o colega não fizesse mais perguntas. Foi à sala do Mestre para informá-lo acerca de seu envolvimento com June. Obteve a aprovação dele, mas não via razão para sair contando a todo mundo, muito menos a Afrodite.

Os treinamentos seguiram normalmente. Depois, June jantou no refeitório e voltou para casa. Geralmente tomava um banho, vestia uma roupa velha e punha-se a ler alguma coisa. Nessa noite, porém, procurou uma roupa menos surrada. Escolheu uma calça de algodão folgada e uma camiseta cor-de-rosa. Antes não se importava muito com as roupas, mas receberia a visita de Shura e queria estar apresentável. Procurando o que vestir, percebeu que era hora de comprar algumas coisas novas menos deprimentes. Decidiu que na próxima folga sairia para comprá-las. Assim que terminou de se vestir, ouviu as batidas na porta.

– Olá – cumprimentou-o ao abrir a porta, e recebeu um beijo. – Entre, Shura.

– Obrigado. – Depois de se acomodar no sofá, ele informou: – June, eu falei com o Mestre sobre nós dois.

– Ah, sim? E o que ele disse?

– Ele disse que tudo bem, que podemos nos relacionar sem problemas, desde que mantenhamos uma postura profissional nos treinos, mas já estamos fazendo isso, não é? Shura sorria de forma encantadoramente satisfeita e June sabia o porquê. Para um cavaleiro como ele, extremamente ligado às regras do Santuário, era importantíssimo ter a aprovação do Mestre.

– Também fico feliz por isso, Shura! – ela disse, abraçando-o. Os dois trocaram mais alguns beijos no sofá.

– Ah, trouxe uma coisa para nós dois **– **ele disse. – Precisei ir à cidade hoje à tarde, então aproveitei e passei numa confeitaria da qual gosto muito.

– Não precisava se incomodar, Shura.

– Imagina, não é incômodo algum. Eu gostaria de levá-la para comer lá, mas temos o problema da máscara, então resolvi trazer essa torta de nozes para você. Acho que vai gostar, é incrível.

– Acho que você está me acostumando mal – ela disse. Reparou no nome da confeitaria escrito na embalagem. Já tinha ouvido falar do lugar, era muito elegante e caro, e ela sentiu-se lisonjeada por Shura pensar em ir com ela, apesar de não ser possível. Ela provou um pouco da torta e teve que concordar com ele: o sabor era mesmo espetacular.

Depois de dividirem a torta, os dois namoraram um pouco no sofá.

– Você sabe onde está escrita a lei das amazonas? – ela perguntou de repente.

– Não creio que esteja escrita, é uma lei consuetudinária, ditada pelos costumes.

– Hum... como eu pensava.

– Por que quer saber disso?

– Fiquei pensando no significado das palavras da lei, se queriam dizer mesmo o que foi dito.

Shura riu.

– É que eu me pergunto se com amar quiseram dizer amar mesmo, ficar junto para sempre ou só, sei lá, fazer sexo. Digo, o sentido pode ter se perdido no tempo, ainda mais não estando escrito.

– Eu acredito que quiseram dizer "unir-se ao homem que viu seu rosto no laço sagrado do matrimônio." Entretanto, não tenho notícias de qualquer amazona que tenha de fato se casado com o homem que viu seu rosto. Na verdade, acho que antigamente elas matavam mais os caras do que se casavam com eles. Depois o sentido foi se perdendo mesmo. Talvez hoje em dia algumas amazonas entendam que cumprem a lei apenas se mantiverem relações sexuais com o homem que as vir sem máscara, o que eu não estou de acordo, é claro.

– Então você acha que a lei quer dizer que ou os dois se casam ou ela o mata.

– Basicamente isso.

– Espero que não esteja pensando que eu queria dar o golpe quando tirei a máscara ontem – ela disse rindo.

– Não, claro que não. Mas se as coisas continuarem bem, talvez possamos cumprir a lei da forma que eu a entendo.

June aconchegou-se no colo dele. Nunca tinha pensado em se casar, nem mesmo quando estava apaixonada por Shun, mas agora até que não lhe parecia má ideia. Quando tirou a máscara na noite anterior, estava decidida a cumprir a primeira prerrogativa da lei. Ainda tinha sentimentos por Shun, mas tinha uma certeza inabalável de que queria deixá-lo no passado. Achou que seria difícil, mas não foi. Envolver-se com Shura tinha sido a melhor decisão que podia ter tomado. O espanhol possuía muitos atributos, era bonito, atraente, gentil, beijava bem e, principalmente, sabia o que queria. Era perfeito assim.

FIM


End file.
